fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia's Decoder Ring/Melody Breaks the Lamp
One evening, Olivia's decoder ring finally came in the mail. She took the package with the ring inside and began to read the note. "Be it known to all summary that Olivia Emily Grace Flaversham Taylor is hereby appointed a member of the Little Orphan Annie secret circle and is entitled to all honors and benefits occurring thereto. Signed, Little Orphan Annie." Pierre Andre in ink! The radio announcer began to stop the pirate broadcast as Olivia started to listen. "It's time for Annie's secret message. For you members of the secret circle. Only members of the secret circle can decode her secret message. Remember, kids, Annie is depending on you! Set your pins to B2!" That's what Olivia did. "Here is the message..." Olivia wrote it as the announcer said it. "That's the message from Annie herself, so don't tell anyone!" Olivia turned off the radio and went up to her bedroom desk so she can decode. "Ah-ha! B!" She wrote it down and went to the next. "E? The first word is "Be""! It was becoming easier now as she completed the next two words of the decoding. "Be sure to what?" Olivia thought. "D. What's next? R." She finished the word. "Be sure to drink? I don't do that." The next word she decoded was "Your". She's on the last one! As she finished decoding the last word, she read the secret message. "Be sure to drink your Ovaltine." She paused. It came to her the message was a trick. "A crummy commercial?" cried Olivia. "Son of a biscuit!" She put down her pencil and decoder ring and left for the kitchen to see what they were going to have. "Red cabbage." said Olivia. "No, that's for tomorrow night. You love red cabbage, Olivia. Ariel told her. Olivia nodded as she poured herself a glass of milk. Suddenly, a crash was heard down in the furnace room. Naveen was heard shouting in there, coughing and laughing all the way. Melody shook her head as she filled a pitcher with water and went to the living room. A crash of shattering glass was heard. Olivia heard Naveen come up from the furnace, covered in black dust and smoke. "What was that? What happened?" Olivia shrugged and pointed at the living room, where Naveen went. "What happened? What broke!?" Melody sat on her knees with the pieces of Naveen's leg lamp, his major award. "I don't know what happened! I was watering the plant and I... broke your lamp." Naveen was stunned. As he slowly moved closer to the lamp, Melody put pieces of it together. Naveen took off his gloves and took the broken lamp. "Don't you touch that! You were always jealous of this lamp!" Melody was stunned. "Jealous of a plastic leg?" "Yes!" Naveen interrupted haphazardly. "Jealous because I won." "That's ridiculous! I'm not jealous!" said Melody angrily. That's the ugliest piece of junk I have ever seen in my entire LIFE!!!" Now it was out. "Get the glue." said Naveen harshly. "We are OUT of glue!" said Melody through gritted teeth. Naveen almost screamed in fury. "You used up all the glue... on PURPOSE!!!" "Like, no, I didn't!" Naveen stood there, quivering with fury, stammering as he tried to come up with a real crusher, but all he got out was, "Not a finger!" as he took his goggles hat and ran out for more glue. Category:X's Decoder Ring/X Breaks the Leg Lamp